Untitled RWBY Drabble
by Arkenn
Summary: Writing this to get the RWBY out of my system so I can focus on my OW. Might poke this once in a while when I get stuck but since I don't see much of a plot to keep with I'm probably going to leave it as-is.


**This is a one shot I'm writing to get the RWBY out of me so I can focus on my original works.** **I might poke this situation in the future but as-is, gonna leave it here.**

"Glynda, a moment."

Ozpin was holding an open scroll across right hand while the left held a steaming glass of tea. He was watching over a practice duel occuring on the raised podium in front of him with quick glances down to the readings in his hand. He had called out while in the midst of concentration as Goodwitch had been passing the open doorway. She had been tied up in an altercation involving the first years as the match had begun and was going to be dealing with those involved.

Her ever-critical brow creased a moment and with a crack of her crop pointed the sheepish young adults behind her towards the office down the hall. They quietly and quickly made their way off while Goodwitch entered the hall. She was not concerned or surprised by being asked for by Ozpin as he was prone to making observations and requesting people critique his viewpoints for him. With any new information he liked to get Goodwitch's opinion, even if sometimes she thought he ignored her comments and critique.

As she briskly made her way up to the emerald-cloaked man she paid some attention to the sparring occuring on the raised platform. She did not see anything particularly interesting occurring since as per usual there were two people ineffectively wailing on each other. That was until she failed to place the young man on her left.

She stood to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Ozpin and spent another few moments watching the bout before turning to the headmaster. On cue he handed the scroll over to her and took a long sip from his drink. "Watch the readings. Something is odd here and I'm not quite sure what it is."

Brows creasing further but accepting the scroll she glanced from her old friend to the two young men to study them. The one she didn't recognize was using gauntlets of a sort and rather plain at that, while the other was a bear of a second year weilding a modified Kite shield with blades ridging the side. Currently they were playing a game of tiger and tortoise, the Gauntlets trying to find a way through the defense to try and push the enemy off balance and null the defense. She would admit that the kite shield-wielder was getting more practice than the other, as most the enemies with such hard defenses were not ones a second-year could handle.

As they stood watching each other she glanced down to the scroll. The shield-bearer was slightly depleted in aura and it looked like it was slowly ticking down. The reason became clear when she heard a kiai, looked up, and saw the man leap across the stage with a speed unlikely for a shield that size. As he continued to rush the pugilist who was keeping his distance she glanced to the scroll and saw that his aura was depleting steadily now despite not sustaining damage. The reason was obvious and the game made much clearer.

The semblance of the shield bearer was strength, raw strength which allowed him to wield a heavy shield. The young man opposing him was simply biding his time waiting for the time he could strike back and make sure the man was immobilized. Smart, but not genius, and most definitely not anything she would have to double-check for Ozpin.

"This is not particularly technical combat. What is missing here?" She attempted to pass Ozpin back the scroll but he refused to accept it, instead jerking his chin towards the combat. With a sigh, and having given up on seeing anything of particular interest, the Huntress looked back to the fight.

The pugilist was running out of space and had chosen this time to reset the position. They had probably gone through this process more than once already and though the shieldbearer was weighed down he was not slow, especially with his semblance.

He twisted his arms to the side and brought the shield like a broadsword laterally across the path his opponent would have to take. The sound of the strain was audible as his arms, legs and chest strained to put the speed into the strike. With that much momentum the boxer would be barely protected by their own aura since dodging would be risky and probably put themselves in a worst position.

To the surprise of Glynda, who had seen smart enough play thus far was one of the most surprised when the smaller man let out an oath quietly, threw up his arms and grabbed the side of the shield. In that moment when the Huntress saw the stupid move she checked down and looked at the aura of the two.

The young man she didn't know was named Gol Bok Kan, the shieldbearer was Deuz Princi. Deuz was near-critical on Aura now. With the strain of throwing out the strike he was touching red and the match would be called if Gol got a strike in. Gol, however, was a bit off in his readings.

He was still pinned green, which was odd, thought Glynda. Despite the fact that he had been fighting for a while he must have taken some strikes, and during this last major hit his Aura should have taken a drastic dip. But it hadn't. It happily remained at 95% his average level. It made about as much sense as him trying to block the blow when he didn't have the strength when it was obvious he had made a near-fatal tactical error.

The split-second ended and the focus was back on the match. Gol was forced horizontal from the sheer force of the strike but he let go before he could get pinned to the shield on the follow-through. He managed to twist to land on his knees before contact with the ground and before his could be forced off-stage he halted his slide with his left hand. The stop was unnatural, to short, to little jarring. Just a bit off, but enough for someone who had seen conflict more times in her life than the average blade did saw it with ease. The hemming of Ozpin made it obvious to her that he had seen the same.

Glynda checked and his aura had finally depleted a bit, to 60%. A loss by a third was substantial for a hit but it was more surprising that he hadn't redlined completely from the hit. Her eyes narrowed as she shot a look to Ozpin. He was thinking the same thing it seemed from the hum.

Standing and shaking out his hands with a bit of a grimace Gol stood and readied his hands, this time in a closed-fist style as opposed to his previous open-handed one. Right now it was OHKO time, Duez was redlined and any strike would put him into danger and force round for the boxer.

Duez was too tired to ready himself before strike though. As he tried to re-twist his body around Gol dashed forwards and crashed into the shield with both fists causing Duez to stumble a bit from the unexpected force. Following through Gol kick-slid under the larger man's arms and behind giving him just enough time to use both fists to connect with the man's lower back.

With a buzzer the man fell to a knee and the bout was ended. There were the general cheers for victory from onlookers and the two leaders of the academy exchanged looks. Something was just a bit off, not blaringly obvious but definitely out of place. The young man should have been flung right off the stage not slid to a too-quick stop.

Nonetheless, they did as usual and Glynda called the results and gave tips to both on their actions, berating Gol for his not taking the strike more cleanly as the deflection wouldn't work so well in most circumstances, so on and so forth. Meanwhile Ozpin was looking over the graph that showed Gol's Aura levels. Despite the fact he took some obvious hits during the fight his aura never wavered, instead remaining at 95% and holding. When he used his gauntlets to block and brake it did drop considerably though. Curious.

To check something he wandered over to Gol as he stepped to the group of second-years going through their duels. The white-haired young man stepped through the crowd to the back of the wall and looked at his hands. He looked distant and as Ozpin cut a lazy path through the crowd he thought over the odd set of curcumstances that had lead to this young man falling under his charge.

He was brought from the tip of the 'Eastern Dragon', the north-western half of the eastern continent, by a rather eccentric old friend of Ozpin. It was a thin but long landmass with as much diversity as the massive southern continent and a subject of interest for people who enjoyed looking into the ancient place. It was supposed to have a rather bizarre biodiversity and even more bizarre people, and it was there that Lupin Blanche had brought two individuals. One was Gol Bok Kan, the other a sister he had not been introduced to just yet as she was late to arrive. Both had no issue with the move and Gol at least seemed mostly affable if a bit quiet. He had been at Beacon for a week now and this was his first time in observed combat. He had been told by Blanche that the young man and woman would be useful additions to beacon regardless of the fact they had no prior formal weapons training within Vale's accredited schools. Ozpin had accepted, willing to try and see what his timely friend did in these people even if it was a thin cover for wanting to see what the Dragon had to offer.

Ozpin was thus at once both satisfied and not by the results of this sparring bout. Something odd had happened but nothing incredibly extraordinary had happened, something he had been expecting from his old friend. It wasn't a gain or a loss, probably a net zero at the end of the day but he could accept that.

Unless this child turns out to be much more than he first appears. And Ozpin always had a knack for noticing the incredibly trivial aspects of hidden greatness and he was sensing something here. Or he was simply looking for something in nothing. He was laid back enough to take both situations into account and accept them for what they were.

Gol didn't notice the headmaster approach until he stood directly in his line of sight. Their eyes jousted for a moment in a way Ozpin found foreign before the young man inclined his head. "Headmaster."

The older man smiled slightly and inclined his head in return. "Gol." He took a long sip from his tea and stood beside the slightly taller student. "Good work attempting to bait out Deuz. Your patience was workable though I recommend switching up your style. You nearly found yourself off the stage."

As if to accent the point a smaller student was pushed off stage by another and landed in a heap. Gol let a short chuckle escape him and he relaxed slightly. He had stiffen up a bit every time a member of the staff walked by but he loosened up some when prompted. "I was becoming impatient near the end. I had hoped to knee-slide reverse while he was charging but I was distracted momentarily. Moments matter and nearly found myself with a blade in my mouth weighing more than I do."

He spoke with the inflection and tonal variance of a man being joking about his mistakes but the expression on his face read 'fucked-up'. His platinum brows were creased and his lips straining to not press into a line. His eyes were slightly narrowed and his gaze carefully looking at nothing in particular. His stance was still loose though. He was thinking but ready and the links of his gauntlet clinked while the leather groaned as his fist clenched.

Soon enough he shook his head and re-focused on his surroundings. "I'll figure it out."

"I am sure. Lupin is quiet adept at finding the talented even if they don't realize their strength just yet. You'll find you own here, that much is true." Ozpin cupped his tea in both hands heating them while he thought of what to say next. Soon a second smile curled his lips getting a raised brow from the fighter. "I have met a few people over my lifetime who are pugilists. Most all of them used blades or some form of munitions to help back up their close-quarters combat. If not they use some form of dust magic but I don't seem to remember you using any such equipment."

Gol lifted his gauntlet and pulled back the black sleeve of his shirt to show where the fore-arm brace ended. A soft grayish light emanated from the gauntlet and despite the dark shade of the aura it seemed to light up the area around the two just a little bit. Ozpin let go of his cup as if to let it drop from right beside Gol's lowered hand but nothing happened. As the light faded the headmaster snatched the teacup out of the air and hid it behind him. "I have some dust-related magic to use but unfortunately I have no semblance or glyph set to activate them. As-is the gauntlet's themselves are somewhat wasted on me and I fight solely within arm's distance." He pulled his sleeve back up and dropped his hands before looking back to the fight occuring not too far away.

Ozpin hummed at this before taking a sip of his tea. "I'll be sure to find you a group that can help balance your strengths. You have a sort of agility to your skill which will suit you just fine. Magic can always be taught and the glyphs made to talismans. Should you prove yourself Ms. Goodwitch would be more than capable of activating your magic."

To this the foreigner didn't respond as he was deep in thought already. Oz didn't mind at all though and he cut his way back through the crowd to his second-in-command. When he was standing beside her he changed from counting in his head to counting aloud.

"Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five..." As he continued mumbling the letters he pulled out his scroll and looked at the history of Gol's Aura only half a minute ago. On the exact time his gauntlet had been glowing the Aura had depleted to nearly nothing and was slowly climbing back up. Goodwitch noticed this and looked to him for an explanation which he was not ready to give just yet.

A bout passed and another began and those who had already completed their session left the room in a cacophonous din. During that time Ozpin pulled Goodwitch to the side and looked to her with one of the most uncertain expressions she had ever seen him use, especially regarding duel irregularities.

"Do you know of any weapon that would absorb the user's Aura?" He asked somewhat hesitantly. He hadn't heard of such weaponry before but it would explain what was going on during Gol's duel. "Our new member has bruising on his arms and has no bodily aura. Only his gauntlets emit aura from what I saw and they did nothing to heal the bruising on his forearms."

Glynda opened her mouth to say something but paused. This was a bit odd. They wouldn't be able to measure aura without an Aura source so he must have one. "If it was... It would explain the lack of aura loss from hitstun," she said cautiously, not wanting to delve too deep into what sounded like an impossible thing. "however there is no weaponry like that." She finished curtly before she continued to try and nip the idea in the bud. "He could very well have been focusing his aura on his weapons for capacitance. It would explain his reluctance to take the blow and risk real injury."

"But he had not attacked all match and even then he would have registered with a much higher aura level than he did. That and even if he was using a capacitor-type weapon he would have healed his wounds at the end of the fight as opposed to keeping the bruises." Ozpin had to admit that his argument hinged on a weapon that didn't exist based on his knowledge (and it was extensive) of weaponry. But it still seemed odd that there was little aura aside from the gauntlets and his wounds remained. Capacitance made the most sense but... He realized a potential flaw the second Glynda did.

"If he registered his Aura with us with the gauntlets at capacity then we would not see a difference. The magic of the gauntlet itself could be Aura-based and allow him to change his momentum off of some internal spellwork. If he was charging the gauntlets at all time he would not have any left over to heal himself at the end of the round." It was sensible enough and would explain his inability to heal. It would also require him to submit himself for a secondary aura test to make sure that he was at a normal aura level during combat. Usually Aura was tested based on the amount in the weapon since people usually subconsciously reserved the majority of it for their bodies during times of intense combat. If the aura in the weapon depleted, it was obvious they were almost completely on defensive and could no longer effectively fight. That was how rounds were called and if someone was fighting with no defensive aura they could find themselves in a rather difficult spot.

Namely, any stray blade or bullet could mean death.

"I will schedule an appointment with medical to re-evaluate his aura potential. We do not need someone being harmed in a simple duel exercise from an accident." Glynda sighed, speaking mostly to herself. She didn't wait for Oz to reply and exited the room to deal with the children she had been forced to leave earlier. _But why would someone use a hard-hitting technique like capacitance weaponry when it is something like a gauntlet? A rifle of a sort would make much more sense._ Erroneous design decisions regarding weaponry temporarily set aside she set off down the white halls.

Ozpin watched her leave before moving calling up the secondary combat teacher to look after the kids for now. He had to call up Lupin and see if he had noticed something odd or had left something out when he had dropped the first child off. This didn't seem like a resolved issue for whatever reason and he would rather fix it now than wait on it.


End file.
